User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 CoM Talk Archive 10 CoM Talk Archive 11 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ Question? I was wondering what I can do to get my email registered. Thing is I`m using my school account School account does not let in unfamiliar emails So what should I do? Asha "Ash" Woods (talk) 16:49, March 21, 2018 (UTC)Asha "Ash" Woods hoi!Judewill1 (talk) 13:22, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Template change There is one instance on MediaWiki:Forum-policies-and-faq where needs to be changed to . Specifically in the "Writer's Showcase" section. It's not that big of a deal, but it would be less confusing for anyone reading the rules. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:39, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :Got it! Thanks. I was asked what tt was for and I found it could be a tooltip, never realizing it was also for template stuff, hahaha. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:42, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::It's fine, it was basically just a snazzier version of with no other real function. If I find it being used on any other important pages I'll let you know. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:47, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Kris Straub story Hate to bug you again, but it appears that The Gambler's original title was "Opossum Society." I have no idea why it's titled "The Gambler." Maybe the OP found it on /x/ and decided to upload it under that name? Anyway, if you could change that, it would be much appreciated. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:35, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :On it, thanks! ClericofMadness (talk) 00:41, March 29, 2018 (UTC) HHHHHIIIIIIIIIII. I'm a memestar so YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY. If you couldn't tell... I'm eleven! I got autism, ADHD, ODD. Soooooooooooo yah. Okie bye. Thas my signature. Oh and I'm a starter so yeh. Also I'm gonna be lookin for the bad ones (so I don't get nightmares so yeh. Okie bye. Just posting to let you know, it wasn't a story on my page (you removed 90% of my user page). thanks, laserraptorz Category Suggestion I'm honestly surprised there's no "Food" category. Do you think having one would be useful, since a lot of creepypastas seem to include food-related themes? Jdeschene (talk) 05:51, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Comment Deletion Hi Cleric, apologies for misusing the delete template. Could I please get my comment reply on The Interview deleted? Thanks! Fairly7Local (talk) 23:46, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Question, how do you delete your own creepypasta work, marked for review or not? I think my brother made something on this account which neither was he suppose to, but does not also meet what a creepypasta should be. Thanks in advance. Mudekki (talk) 19:02, April 19, 2018 (UTC)Mudekki So I cant post my pasta on here I've gotten really great feedback from that one is one of my best so far. Category suggestion:toys and board games I feel like this wiki may have had this category in the past, but I'm not sure. I think it would be a good category, though I'm not sure how to go about finding all the pages it would be applicable to. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:37, April 24, 2018 (UTC) I also think "Worlds" would make a good category as a contrast to "places". Worlds could be for stories set in a speculative setting or taking place partially in another world, while places would be for real life locations. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:15, May 4, 2018 (UTC) I second this. It definite seems like there's a need for this category. Maybe as a subcategory of Items/Objects? Jdeschene (talk) 18:16, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Mistake. Please Help! Hi. I made a bit of a goof-up. A user left me a message about having a username category. I mistook them for an admin and added the category to all of my stories. I do qualify for the username category (I have 11 stories). Can you help me? Thanks so much in advance. Sorry for the mistake. Jdeschene (talk) 14:04, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! I thank thee, O regal one! Jdeschene (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Spam Comment Yo, you mind deleting this asshat's comment on this blog? It breaks the page. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:50, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :I wasn't even able to scroll to the bottom, lol, this link should work though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:00, April 26, 2018 (UTC) While you're at it, I think it would be best if all his "contributions"/comments were deleted, lest new users see them still up and think they are acceptable. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 02:01, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Out of Curiosity Hi there, just a general question. Do you happen to know why specific stories show up at the top of a category page? What is it that leads to those specific stories showing up with thumbnails? Just wondering. Jdeschene (talk) 05:42, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Hello, so, I just created a creepypasta called The Rusty Hook, I am wondering if it is good or bad. 02Reactor (talk) 20:05, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Please delete this Sorry about earlier, could you delete this post? I don't know how to do it. Regards, EmperorinYellow (talk) 19:50, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Please delete Delete this post, it's useless now, again, sorry... EmperorinYellow (talk) 20:18, April 30, 2018 (UTC) How to delete posts? Sorry about my previous behavior. Is there anyway I can delete posts? Suppose I regret posting something, like just now? Or is it necessary to ask an admin every time something needs to be deleted? Thanks in advance, sorry for any trouble I caused. I've read the rules and I'll behave from now on. Yours sincerely EmperorinYellow (talk) 20:17, April 30, 2018 (UTC) summary needs to be changed to on MediaWiki:Newpages-summary. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:06, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :Damn. Staff disabled access to a lot of MediaWiki pages I've noticed. Guess they don't trust local admins not to break the site, lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:13, May 1, 2018 (UTC) sorry for disturb,but my page is all right??? i have a random question: how do people become admin ( even though i may never become one) Kermitfrog27 (talk) 22:44, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Answered. :Vngel W (talk) 22:59, May 3, 2018 (UTC) heres another stupid question for you: can I post my own creepypastas on here? --Kermitfrog27 (talk) 13:47, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :Answered as well. :Vngel W (talk) 22:29, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Questions about writing and genres Hello, sir. I want to submit a pasta, I read the genre rules and know it will be about space, but it could also fit the theory genre. Here are my questions: 1- Should I submit my pasta to the writers workshop before putting it on the site or, if I'm confident enough of the pasta's quality, can I submit it directly as a pasta? 2- Can my pasta have more than one category? Can I put it in both Space and Theory, or should I choose just one of them? 3- I want to use a real world world institution as a setting in my pasta, the SETI (search for extra terrestrial inteligence) observatory to be precise. Are there any problems with this that I should be aware of? Can it be done or should I omit the institution's name? 4- As a side note, despite using SETI my pasta does not involve any form of alien life. It will be written as an e-mail or a letter. The main charecter is a worker of SETI that went rogue and wrote the e-mail/letter to publicise information he was told he shouldn't. That's why I'm worried about using the institution's name, but it is important to give the pasta credibility and weight. Thanks in advance. EmperorinYellow (talk) 03:50, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey, can you please review my story and tell me what I did right or wrong? Also, did I do the signature thing right? v v v v v (if not, I'll do a second try under this one. ~~02Reactor~~ 02Reactor (talk) 21:46, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am requesting to make a original Jane the Killer Story. It would have no mention of Jeff or any other used Creepypasta.Can I please make it? Pasta Request May I please make a original Jane the Killer pasta? --HIIIIIII (talk) 01:28, May 6, 2018 (UTC)BendyTheDEvilDarlin I made a story I just made a story Can you please read it? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Kiss_me I didn't have Error Pet saved. HEY! WHY DID YOU DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA? I DIDN'T HAVE IT SAVED!!!! (sorry caps) StarMun (talk) 00:32, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm starting a rebellion against your wiki rules. read my page to know why. (Cuz fuck your rules, admins!) StarMun (talk) 00:31, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :Tell me how that works out for ya. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:33, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Overwritten Image Fourth down to the left, mentions SpongeBob but obviously isn't, previously was Also, I think the eighth down to the left shouldn't be in Nightmare Fuel, because it comes from an interview called "The Showing - The Scariest Meeting Ever". Am I sending this to the right place? --Squidmanescape (talk) 02:14, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :I reverted it to the original image. That's not the first time somebody's overwritten that particular image, either. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:28, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Contribution and Quality Standards Hello, Cleric! I've comtributed my first story to the Wiki. It's called An Alert from the Future. I would like one of the admins, such as yourself, to review it to make sure it is up to the quality standards. I'll gladly change anything if necessary. I'm also curious as to how these standards are enforced, and who, if all the admins, are responsible for enforcing it. If you could explain to me how that works, I'd be very grateful, since knowing this process would make it easier for me to submit any stories for review ASAP. Thanks in advance. Best regards, EmperorinYellow (talk) 22:16, May 10, 2018 (UTC) If I might ask, why was my page deleted? Marietta1234 (talk) 05:13, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Marietta Concerning my own user category Hi, Noctevoire here. I'm here to apply for my own user category on the wiki after a long hiatus. Told to contact an admin; thought you'd be the best to talk to. My pastas meet all the criteria-- I have 10 original pastas for this wiki that do. Are there any steps to discuss along the way? Duskfallen (talk) 17:44, May 15, 2018 (UTC) My lil talk page message Why you reverted my lil message on my talk page? Honestly, I wasn't doing anything bad (In my POV that is). Toby Lee "I'm such a very bad boy"